


Santa Barbara - Mason/Mary - Wrecking Ball

by Eastwind99



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastwind99/pseuds/Eastwind99
Summary: This video was supposed to be slightly angsty video how Mason has the subtelty of a wrecking ball with Mary. What I ended up with was a quite dark video about the destructive side of Mason's & Mary's relationship, starting with how poorly he handled Mary's rape.He wrecks her by pushing too far, she wrecks him by constantly leaving him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ohfkmq3EOPc(*sigh* This is why I can't have nice things. I'm always drawn to what's broken.)





	Santa Barbara - Mason/Mary - Wrecking Ball




End file.
